


Come See Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Father/Son Incest, First year of college, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, OFC Alisha, OMC Dylan, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff is a good boyfriend, So many kisses, Stiles just wants to be held, Stiles likes reeces, stiles is at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “John.” Stiles said on a sob, his hiccuping getting worse“Stiles? Baby? What is it?” John demanded, switching to his serious Sheriff voice. Normally it would take Stiles laugh, but it just made him cry harder.“C-can you co-come up-p?” Stiles said through hiccups. He can hear John already moving around on the other end of the phone, probably already packing a bag, “I just wanna spend the week-we-end-d with yo-ou.”“Oh course baby, I’ll be there in about three hours okay?”





	Come See Me

College, for Stiles was a mix of emotions. On one hand it was awesome. There were  _ so _ many new people that he didn't know. It was new and exciting and also incredibly boring. His highschool days were wild, spent running with wolves and fighting the supernatural. Thankfully his senior year had been quite (everything quieting down after their Darach). So college was new and exciting and unbelievable calm all at the same time. It was at the same time both incredibly overwhelming exciting (coming from a town where everyone knew everyone to knowing absolutely no one) and overwhelming boring (not having to run for his life from dangerous murdering monsters). It was a little perfect and he loved every second of it. 

Well, almost. 

When Stiles had first arrived him and his new roommate instantly hit it off. Dylan was great, and despite preferring Marvel to DC, the friendship between him and Stiles bloomed. They both liked the classic comics and played a few of the same video games. It was a little strange since Dylan was about six feet and stacked. Like, he was  _ built _ with tanned skin and blonde hair. With Dylan came Alisha, his girlfriend. Alisha was petite, all long curly hair and dark skin and curves. Alisha was literally Stiles’’ favorite person, and the two become fast friends. They both talked a lot, shared an appreciation for sarcasm and a dislike for stupidity. They got along wonderfully and her and Dylan were one of the most attractive couple Stiles had ever seen and, in honesty he was a little jealous. However since Stiles ‘got hot’ he had been much less intimidated by other attractive people, since well, he was one. 

The best part about Dylan and Alisha was that they were human. No supernatural bulshit during college. Now, that doesn't mean there weren't other supernatural creatures. Jake was a werewolf Stiles sat beside in one of his classes and he was a pretty cool guy. In fact, there was an entire supernatural community at his school, and Stiles had even been to a few of the group meetings. They really just kept in touch with other. It was a place to talk about things you couldn't talk to with humans and it was  _ nice _ . Stiles was the only Spark which was fine, and had even made a bit (read: a lot) of cash warding some of their dorm rooms. 

Anyway, college was awesome. 

But he missed John. 

He missed John a lot. 

At the end of August, just before Stiles and him had driven to campus to get set up they had celebrated their 

eight month anniversary. Since Stiles had finally turned eighteen in April this meant an entire weekend of sex before the drive to campus Monday. The weekend had been perfect. They lived together in their own sex induced haze of each other, not bothering with the outside world for the whole three days. They were just there and with each other and for the first time in two weeks Stiles had been able to easily fall asleep - the fear of what came next not bothering. 

But then college, and Stiles had to wake up alone every morning. And it wasn't just that he missed morning blowjobs (because  _ of course  _ he missed surprise morning blowjobs), what he missed most was just John. Having him there, being wrapped in the man’s arms. Being able to tilt his head for a good morning kiss, or showering together or coming up behind him when the man was making breakfast and falling back asleep plastered against his back. He just missed John. So that was how Stiles found himself crying after three beers. He was in his dorm with Dylan and Alisha, both worried about him as he devolved into sobs. It was also how he found himself dialing John’s number. It was a Friday and he just needed to hear him, see him, fucking  _ anything _ . Despite their daily calls and regular texting it was still hard. Hard to be away.

John picked up quickly, it was only a little after six in the evening,  _ “Hey Sweetheart.” _

“John.” Stiles said on a sob, his hiccuping getting worse

_ “Stiles? Baby? What is it?” _ John demanded, switching to his serious Sheriff voice. Normally it would take Stiles laugh, but it just made him cry harder.

“C-can you co-come up-p?” Stiles said through hiccups. He can hear John already moving around on the other end of the phone, probably already packing a bag, “I just wanna spend the week-we-end-d with yo-ou.”

_ “Oh course baby, I’ll be there in about three hours okay?” _

Stiles doesn’t really answer, just hums an affirmative, trying not to meet the eyes of his friends. They were both staring at him worried, eyes curious. Instead of dealing with them he just mumbles a soft  _ ‘love you’ _ into the phone, smiling a little when John echoes the statement. He makes sure that John will call him when he’s about ten minutes out and instead of dealing with the world he just curls up, pulling the covers half over him and drifting to sleep. 

* * *

When Stiles wakes back up it’s to Alisha handing him his still-ringing phone. Stiles just mumbles something incoherent but slides it to answer, muttering something similar to a hello.

_ “Hey baby, did you just wake up?” _

“John!” Stiles all but yelled, flailing in his bed and half falling onto the floor with a huge grin.

_ “Yeah sweetheart. I’m pulling up the visitors parking outside of your dorm now.” _ John answered as he laughs. His boy is adorable after naps and he can just imagine the slight flush and scrunched up nose he must be sporting. 

“You’re here!” Stiles screeches, jumping up and putting his phone on speaker, tearing through his dresser, Alisha standing behind him and carefully dodging clothes.

_ “Yeah darling, you called me a few hours ago, remember? _ ” John says, voice going a little concerned. 

Stiles throws off his jeans and boxers, pulling on John’s favorite pair of panties. They’re a dark red lace, boyshort style and tigh. After walking on on Alisha and Dylan having sex for the third time most modesty went out the window, and since Stiles and Dylan both usually just hung out in boxers (it was hot okay), near nudity didn't really phase any of them. Once he has them on he sends a wink over his shoulder to Alisha whose dramatically covering Dylan’s eyes and laughing. As he’s hopping into a pair of black skinny jeans he says, “So I may have been a  _ little _ bit tipsy and sad when I called…”

John just laughs at that, the sound of a car blinker coming over the phone,  _ “Well I’m here until Monday morning.” _

Stiles stops, shirt half over his head, glasses already on. He just stares at his phone, because  _ no _ . No way he’s going to get three whole nights with John, three mornings waking up next to him. He’s eternally grateful he had the foresight to spend the little bit of extra money to get a dorm a bit larger with double beds, because no way could they both sleep on a twin. Alisha giggling reminds him he’s still not alone - and also still only half in his shirt - so he yanks it down and spins on them, “Doyouguysmindifmyboyfriendstaysfortheweekend?”

John and Alisha laugh at the same time, and Dylan assures him it’s fine, but then says, “I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend.” 

“Oh,” Stiles sighs, “Ugh yeah, talking about him usually ends in me crying, so…” Stiles says trailing off. 

_ “Well I’m here. I’m pretty sure I’m standing outside your building.” _ John announces from the phone. Stiles just squeals, hanging up andliterally  _ running _ out of their dorm barefoot, a laughing Alisha trailing behind him.

Stiles pushes the front door open scanning the yard bathed in artificial light. It was about 9:30 so all the light left was from the street lights around the campus. Stiles hears the clearing of a throat and his head immediately whips towards it. Standing across the clearing is John. He’s wearing faded jeans (Stiles favorite pair. They show off his thighs. He has  _ nice _ thighs) and Stiles’ favorite Beacon Hills Sheriff Department hoodie. It’s always been too big on Stiles, falling down to his mid thighs and incredibly baggy and he'd practically lived in it from February all till April. On John though?  _ Fuck _ , John in that sweater. It hugs his chest and arms, showing off just  _ how _ good of shape he is for his age. A few years ago Stiles teased him for going to the gym as much as he did, but after that time John fucked him agaisnt a wall holding Stiles up even as he came inside of his boy, Stiles had a new appreciation for his boyfriends gym habits. 

Absently, Stiles considers John and Dylan bonding over protein powders and workout routines. Yeah, it’s totally going to happen. 

John smiles and Stiles is  _ done _ . He takes off running, a full sprint straight at his boyfriend. He watches as the man drops his duffel bag and plants his feet, opening his arms as he bends his knees. Stiles barrels into him, laughing loudly as he koala wraps himself around his man, John chuckling as he spins them, arms equally as tight around his boys waist. Stiles doesn’t let go instead runs his hands through the man's hair, peppering his face with little kisses. He covers his forehead, cheeks, even kissing his eyelids at one point. John just keeps laughing, a soft and deep noise that has Stiles  _ melting _ . After kissing the entirety of his jaw line John moves, titling his own head back and capturing Stiles lips in a kiss. He parts his own lips, sucking Stiles bottom between his, gently biting down and then soothing it with his tongue. Stiles bucks up into him, his hard erection rubbing against John’s stomach while his own hard on is pressed against Stiles’ ass.

When Stiles starts to rock with intent a loud wolf whistle sounds out from behind them, causing Stiles to startle back nearly slipping from John’s arms. John just keeps him up before gentle settling him back down and cupping his son's face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Stiles hands come up to wrap around John's where they’re still settled on his face, a soft smile stuck on both their faces. 

“Hi.” Stiles breathed out, a light giggle escaping his lips.

John just smiled, chuckled as well, “Hi sweetheart.”

After one more chaste kiss Stiles steps back, grabbing John’s bag with a grunt, trying to swing it over his shoulder and loosing his balance with it. John just laughs, grabbing the bad and settling a hand on Stiles’ waist to steady the boy. John gets the bag over his shoulder and wraps a hand around his boys waist once again, tugging him close to his own body and pressing a kiss to the boys forehead.

“You look nice.” John says into his hair, trying and failing to stop smiling. This is something neither of them have ever been able to do before. Yeah when John was helping him move in John had stayed the night with him in the dorm as his roommate wasn’t expected for another day, and they had went to dinner afterwards. But being able to so openly show affection was something so nice and so new. By the way Stiles was smiling up at him, angling his body even more towards John, he felt it too. The peace and ease of being together outside of Beacon Hills was something they could both get used to.

“Stiles you didn’t tell me your boyfriend was a DILF!” Alisha shouts from where she’s standing at the open door, Dylan looming behind her like a giant shadow. She’s grinning though, and Dylan doesn't look disgusted so that’s probably a positive. 

Stiles presses one more kiss into John’s cheek before running ahead, linking arms with Alisha and dragging her into the building. As he suspected the questions have started and he answers almost everything she asks. Honestly, most of it is about their sex life anyway (‘we  _ both _ top and bottom’, ‘yes he has a nice penis’, ‘one time he held me against a wall as he fucked me - dude I  _ know _ you gotta try it!’). Luckily any questions about how they started dating or even how they met had yet to be asked, which was good since they totally had  _ not _ planned that out yet. Stiles figures it’d be safe to go with like, met online or something. But still, he'd rather have a finalized story. 

When they’re finally all back in the dorm, Alisha starts queuing something up on netflix while John and Dylan  _ do _ actually talk about work outs. Stiles just tunes them out, grabbing the two extra pillows John had tucked into his duffle. Stiles lets out a totally manly (it’s not. It is  _ so _ not) squeal when he sees the seemingly endless pile of candies. There’s more Reese's than he knows what to do with. Regular three pack, the two packs that have the big ones, bags of mini Reese's and Reese's Pieces. He’s actually pretty sure he’s in heaven and literally jumps on John’s back, wrapping him and a koala hug from behind and pressing kisses into the man's shoulders as he repeatedly thanks him. John, for his part, doesn’t even stop talking, just brings his hands up to hold Stiles’ thighs where they’ve wrapped around him. Stiles decides to just stay there, letting his chin rest on John’s shoulder as he watches Alisha cue up White Chicks. At some points John drops him onto the mattress, settling in behind him and pulling his boy close to his chest burying his face in the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Next time, you’re coming down. Our bed is so much better. That mattress we got ruined me for all other mattress’.” John grumbles, shifting a little to try an get more comfortable. Stiles sighs a little wistfully, because  _ yeah, _ it was worth it. 

“You two live together?” Dylan asks from his own bed. He’s sitting against the headboard with Alisha curled up in his lap. They have the two beds against either wall with the desk in the middle holding the ridiculously large monitor Dylan brought which makes it perfect for movie nights or lazily playing video games, since they both have a great view

“Yeah since January, right?” Stiles answers, elbowing John a little.

“Uh, I think the beginning of February?” John says, pulling Stiles even closer and closing his eyes. Yeah, he’s totally going to fall asleep soon. 

Stiles laughs softly, turning in his hold and unbuttoning the man's jeans, helping him wiggle out of them and his socks before covering him with the comforter. John sits to pull off his shirt eliciting another whistle from Alisha causing the man to blush. Stiles just laughed, pulling his shirt off and wiggling out of the jeans under the comforter. He settles down, pulling John so the man falls half atop him before nosing into his collar bone, pressing soft kisses to the skin. 

“God I missed you.” Stiles says against the skin, hugging John tighter and settling in for the night, letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around him and hold him just as close, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” John says on a sigh, smiling once again. 

The next morning Stiles wakes up to a warmth against his back, a heavy, hard weight against his ass. He opens one eye and sees that Dylan and Alisha have both left, leaving a box of condoms and an unopened bottle of lube on the desk. Stiles turns, grinning and grinding into John who is already starting to wake.

Yeah, he really missed morning sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there is more  
> my fucking babIES I LOVE THESE TWO  
> and i love this verse  
> im literally building a time line as I go and i know i SHOULD like, write it down somewhere and not just keep it in my brain.. but well .. YOLO???  
> let me know what you think!!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
